theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Kyle Marshall
}} Kyle Anthony Marshall adalah seorang seniman papan cerita Kanada, sutradara pengawas dan produser di serial The Loud House. Dia menjabat sebagai pengawas papan cerita, sampai Miguel Puga menggantikannya, dan menjadi kepala sutradara serial tersebut setelah Chris Savino dipecat karena tuduhan pelanggaran seksual. Dia bekerja di acara itu dari Kanada, dan dia sebelumnya menjabat sebagai seniman papan cerita dan perancang karakter di acara-acara seperti dan . Ia juga pencipta acara YTV . Episode yang disusun Pendek * Slice of Life (bersama Jordan Rosato, juga sutradara) * Deuces Wild! (juga sutradara) Musim 1 * Get the Message * The Sweet Spot * Sleuth or Consequences * It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House * Out on a Limo * Come Sale Away * The Price of Admission (juga sutradara bersama) * One Flu Over the Loud House (juga sutradara bersama) Musim 2 * The Old and the Restless (juga sutradara bersama) * Vantastic Voyage (juga sutradara bersama) * Frog Wild (bersama Ari Castleton, juga sutradara) * Pulp Friction (bersama Ari Castleton, juga sutradara) * Change of Heart (bersama Paul Watling, juga sutradara) * Tricked! (tidak dikreditkan) (bersama Ari Castleton dan Violaine Briat) Episode yang disutradarai Pendek * 12 Days of Christmas (bersama Chris Savino) Musim 2 * Patching Things Up (bersama Chris Savino) * Room with a Feud * Garage Banned * Friend or Faux? * Mall of Duty * The Crying Dame * Snow Way Out Musim 3 * Tripped! (bersama Chris Savino) * Roadie to Nowhere * A Fridge Too Far * City Slickers (bersama Chris Savino) * Fool Me Twice * Net Gains (bersama Chris Savino) * Pipe Dreams * Fandom Pains (bersama Chris Savino) * Rita Her Rights (bersama Chris Savino) * Teachers' Union * Head Poet's Anxiety (bersama Chris Savino) * The Mad Scientist (bersama Chris Savino) * Missed Connection (bersama Chris Savino) * Deal Me Out * Friendzy (bersama Chris Savino) * Pasture Bedtime (juga penulis bersama John McKinnon) * Shop Girl (bersama Chris Savino) * Gown and Out (bersama Chris Savino) * Breaking Dad * Ruthless People (bersama Chris Savino) * What Wood Lincoln Do? (bersama Chris Savino) * Setiap episode dimulai dengan "Scales of Justice" Episode yang tidak disutradarai Bahkan jika Kyle Marshall adalah kepala sutradara untuk serial ini, ada kalanya orang lain akan menyutradari episode, bukan dia. Perhatikan bahwa daftar ini dimulai setelah "Scales of Justice". * Be Stella My Heart * House of Lies * Stage Plight * No Show with the Casagrandes * Face the Music with the Casagrandes Trivia * Dalam episode "Raw Deal", pemilik pom bensin dimodelkan pada Kyle Marshall, tetapi tidak memiliki dialog. * Dalam episode "Suite and Sour", salah satu tamu hotel (diisi suaranya oleh James Arnold Taylor) yang menabrak kamar keluarga Loud dimodelkan pada Kyle Marshall. * Dalam episode "Mall of Duty", salah satu orang yang berdiri di antrean untuk menandatangani buku Rip Hardcore mereka dimodelkan setelah Kyle Marshall, yang juga menyutradarai episode tersebut. * Dia menganggap "Friend or Faux?"https://www.instagram.com/p/BWYh_F9gAI2/?hl=en&taken-by=kylessandwichesandicecream, "Fool Me Twice"https://www.instagram.com/p/BejY93vAIcW/, dan "Really Loud Music"https://www.instagram.com/p/BmynOiaBh5s/?taken-by=kylessandwichesandicecream sebagai episode favoritnya. * Kyle menjadi orang kedua, setelah Chris Savino, untuk menulis, mengarahkan dan menyusun papan cerita setidaknya satu episode dari The Loud House masing-masing. Pranala luar * Instagram * Tumblr el:Κάιλ Μάρσαλ en:Kyle Marshall es:Kyle Marshall pl:Kyle Marshall ru:Кайл Маршалл tl:Kyle Marshall Kategori:Staf Kategori:Kru Kategori:Sutradara Kategori:Staf Laki-laki Kategori:Artis Kategori:Kru Laki-laki Kategori:Produser